pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Skye/Toys
Skye has the following toys of herself and her helicopter: It’s sky-high flying time with Skye’s High Flyin’ Copter! Swoop in and save the day with this articulated pup and vehicle combination! It’s loaded with real working wheels, extendable wings, and a spinning propeller! Reach new heights with Skye and the rest of the Paw Patrol by collecting the entire line of PAW Patrol vehicles! Together, your child’s imagination will be lit up with pup inspired rescue missions full of friendship, teamwork and bravery. Choose from Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble, each with their own unique transformation! With the Paw Patrol, there’s no job too big and no pup too small. If danger is near, just give a yelp, the Paw Patrol is here to help with Skye’s High Flyin’ Copter! full1.jpg Skye's high flyin' copter in box.png FINALLY1.JPG FINALLY2.JPG Skye Rocket 1.jpg|"Rocket Ship" variant Skye Rocket 2.jpg|"Rocket Ship" variant (back) Skye + Everest Cat Set.jpg|"Adventure Bay Animal Rescue" (Skye + Everest + 3 Kittens) Skye's_All-Stars_Copter.jpg|"All-Stars" variant (Target exclusive) Skye's Jungle Copter.jpg PAW Patrol Mission PAW Skye's Cycle.jpeg PAW Patrol Mission PAW Skye's Cycle 2.jpeg PAW Patrol Mission PAW Skye's Cycle 3.jpeg Skye Pup 2 Hero A.jpg Skye Pup 2 Hero B.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-skye-jet-pack-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg|Skye's Rescue Pup Racer helicopter.....with no nose. thb1.jpg Skye Rocketship racer.jpg|Spaceship/rocket-ship variant Skyeupdated.jpg|Next to the Pup Pal Skye & Bunnies Rescue Set.jpg Blind Bag.JPG Mini_Figurine_Skye.png cake tipsters.jpg IMG_3926.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-skye-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg 185927a1711524064d918a22ea7bc62e.png Paw-patrol-action-pack-pups-mainImage.jpg JAWN REDCORN.JPG Cowboys.jpg|Cowgirl variant (Top-Left) Everest and skye.PNG|With Everest Cowboy Skye Marshall Chase.jpg|Cowgirl variant Jumbo Skye.jpg|Jumbo variant pTRU1-20627224_alternate1_dt.jpg AirRescue Skye.jpg|Air Rescue variant Air Pup Buddies Target.JPG|Air Pups variant included in "Air Pup Buddies" Target-exclusive bundle PAW Patrol Air Rescue Skye, Pup Pack and Badge.JPG PAW Patrol Skye Super Pups Figure.JPG PAW Patrol Skye Super Pup Figure.JPG All Stars pack Skye.jpg|"All-Stars" variant (Target exclusive) Skyeandkitty.png All-Stars Pups Action Pack.jpg Skye's Adventure Bay Townset + penguins 2.jpg Skye's Adventure Bay Townset + penguins.jpg BAB Skye1.jpg BAB Skye2.jpg BAB Skye3.jpg BAB Skye4.jpg SkyeBABW.jpg|Promotional photo from Build-a-Bear's Facebook page Skye Cuddle Pillow.jpg Skye Cuddle Pillow2.jpg key1.jpg RTS1.JPG RTS2.JPG RTS3.JPG RTS4.JPG rts5.JPG|Real Talking Skye (with her ear moved a bit) RTSSOCUTE1.JPG RTSSOCUTE2.JPG RTSSOCUTE3.JPG RTSSOCUTE4.JPG RTSSOCUTE5.JPG rtsk1.JPG rtsk2.JPG rtsk3.JPG SHE IS SO CUTE.JPG TalkingSkyeVersion2.jpg|Updated version (activated by pressing her pup-tag) IMG_4051.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-skye-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272187dt.jpg PTRU1-18272187_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272187_alternate1_dt.jpg Ea1faaf547eb09cbe8e158996e27e27f.png IMG 1026 (800x600).jpg Ebay puppies.JPG gggg.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals Skye.jpg|Early prototype. JUST LOOK AT HER.JPG awwww.JPG LOVE IT 2.JPG LOVE IT 3.JPG LOVE IT.JPG 20141030 210606.jpg skyeupdated.JPG|Updated Skye Pup Pal (now has a slightly different face and fluff on her forehead) Mini Pup Pals-as if we needed them any smaller.JPG|Mini Pup-Pal PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Skye 1.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Skye 2.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Super Pup Skye Figure.JPG|"Super Pups" variant PAW Patrol Super Hero Plush, Skye 1.JPG PAW Patrol Super Hero Plush, Skye 2.JPG PAW Patrol Toys R Us.PNG|Skye is holding it (Middle left) Mission-PAW-Skye-Plush.jpg|Mission Paw variant jungleskye.jpg|Jungle variant skyeallstar.jpg|Target Exclusive "All Star" variant seapatrolskye.PNG|Sea Patrol variant ty skye.jpeg ty skye big.jpeg ty skye key.jpg Ty classic members.jpg Bath Squirters- Skye.jpg PAW_Patrol_Mer-Pup_Skye_Squirter.png|Mer-Pup variant Paddlin Pups Bath Toy- Skye.jpg PAW_Patrol_Mer-Pup_Skye_Paddlin'_Pups.png|Mer-Pup variant Spin Master Ionix Jr. PAW Patrol Katie's Pet Parlor Set Skye Everest Cali Penguins.jpg Spin Master Ionix Jr. PAW Patrol Chase Skye Whale Set.jpeg PAW Patrol Zoomer Skye.jpg PAW Patrol Zoomer Skye in Box.jpg pTRU1-23777054_alternate2_dt.jpg PAW Patrol Weebles Skye.jpeg Largeb9af3f268dc0189c04a89e3b0ac760fb8b6b6691.jpg Category:PAW Patrol Member Toys